Zombie Verruckt
Verruckt This map appears in World at War and the Rezzurection map pack for Black Ops. It is the very first map to include a power switch, Perk-a-Cola machines, and Electric Barriers. This map also has two different spawn points. Description '''''Eloctroshock therapy. Chemichally engineered beverages. Hordes of undead Nazis. Find the power to unite and send them back to their graves!''''' -Verruckt descripstion Layout This map has two spawn points. One is an American side containing American guns, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola. The other side is a German side with German weapons, Juggernog, and Double Tap Root Beer. The two sides meet in the power room. Also they are seperated by a door that can only be opened by turning on the power. American Side The American spawn room has three window barricades that look out on the courtyard where the zombies rise from the ground. There is an M1 Garand (600) and a Springfield (200). In the Black Ops version the Springfield is replaced by the Kar98k for unknown reasons. A Quick Revive is also in here. It is not urgent to leave this room, but you shouldn't stay too long either. There are two doors to open (both 750), one of which is a dead end closet with a B.A.R + Bipod for 2500. The other leds to a room with a Double-barreled shotgun (1200), a Thompson (1200) on the other end and Stielhandle grenades for 250. This room has two windows looking out to the courtyard, a stone wall zombies can tear down, and a staircase blocked by debris costing 1000. In the Black Ops version, there is a Mule Kick perk next to a staircase. The next room has a M1897 Trench Gun for 1500 and another B.A.R + Bipod. There is another stone wall for zombies to tear down. The room also has an outsid balcony with two windows. From this balcony, you can see a balcony on the German side. This room can be tricky, so you should get out as soon as possible. There is a door for 750. The next room is extremely small and is probably not a good idea to stay in it for too long. There is a Sawed-Off Double-barreled shotgun for 1200 and Speed Cola. There is a door for 1000. This room is a small kitchen right outside of the power room. Right outside the room is a small balcony and a door to the power room for 750. '''German Side''' The German side is much smaller than the American. The spawn room has four windows looking out the courtyard. There is a Kar98k for 200 and a Gewher 43 for 600. Juggernog is in this room. Also, there are Stielhandle grenades under the staircase for 250. There is a staircase with a couch debris for 1000. You should probably leave this room fairly quickly. Up the stairs is a hallway with an outside balcony across from the American side balcony. In the middle of the hallway is Double Tap, an MP40 (1000) and Bouncing Betties (1000-one time only). On the end of the balcony is a Double-barreled shotgun for 1200. There is another stone wall and a window on the balcony. The balcony is a good camping spot for before, and maybe even after you turn on the power. There is a door for 750 at the end of the hallway. The next room is directly outside of the power room. There is a window on each end, an StG-44 for 1200, and an M1897 Trench Gun for 1500. This room is fairly good for camping, mostly after you turn on the power. The power room door is at the end of the room for 750. '''Power Room''' The power room is where the power switch is, turning on Perk-a-Cola Machines, Electric Traps, and opens the door connecting the American and German spawn points. The mystery box always starts here, but will move around to various point on the map after a certain number of uses. Starting Weapons #Colt M1911 #Knife #Grenades '''Off-wall Weapons''' #Kar98k-200 #Springfield-200 #M1 Garand-600 #Gewher 43-600 #MP40-1000 #Bouncing Betties-1000 #Thompson-1200 #Double-barreled shotgun-1200 #Sawed-Off Double-barreled shotgun-1200 #StG-44-1200 #M1897 Trench Gun-1500 #B.A.R + Bipod-2500 Extras *This map is the first to include a power switch, Perk-a-Cola machines, and Electric Barriers *This is so far the only map where there are two seperated spawn points *This is the first map to have a vanishing mystery box *The map was based on the Insane Asylum from World at War campaign *In the Black Ops version, it has the Original characters (Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen) *The Black Ops version includes the Winter's Howl from the map "Five" in the mystery box *Verruckt stands for 'Crazy' or 'Insane' in German Pictures